


Love Note

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyou heads to the dojo early in the morning, with a special note in his bento awaiting him
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 33





	Love Note

**Author's Note:**

> From Kyoru Valentine Weekend at kyoruweekofficial on tumblr, with the prompt love note

He arrives at the dojo in the early hours of the morning, before the sun had even risen. He is taking his brand new position of teaching the martial arts alongside his own father, Kazuma, very seriously. It meant leaving before Tohru could tell him to be safe but she was nowadays saying it at night as they went to bed, kissing him for good measure amongst everything they did.

He sets his bento box and workout bag by the entrance and gathers the mats into his arms. Kyo lays them down upon the vast floor, covering every inch with the tatami mats. Once that was done, he loosens his muscles with a quick workout of punches and kicks to an invisible opponent (sometimes Yuki or Haru if he needed a visual of pretending to fight someone).

Breathing heavily after a few minutes, he heads back to the entrance of the room and grabs a towel from his bag. He wipes down his forehead and sits cross-legged upon the floor.

He picks up his bento box, wrapped in an orange handkerchief. Pulling at the top of the tie, a piece of paper flutters from within and lands upon his knee.  
Kyo lifts his brow in curiosity, taking the paper into his hand while placing the bento box down.

"What's this?" He wonders, lifting the paper up to take a look. Tohru's neat, beautiful handwriting meets his eyes. He smiles to himself as he reads.

_Dear Kyo,_   
_I love you, Kyo. Please always remember that. Last night was amazing. You are always gentle and loving. My heart races when you whisper sweet nothings into my ear. Have a great day at the Dojo. Please say hi to Kazuma-san for me!_   
_With all my love, Tohru_

  
Kyo swallows heavily, his heart thumping in his chest from her note. The memories of the previous night flood back to him, thinking of Tohru and her brown hair messy and wild against the pillow as he-

"Kyo?" Kazuma's gentle voice breaks Kyo out of his thoughts.

"D-ad!" Kyo gasps, flustered. The letter from Tohru falls to the ground, temporarily forgotten as he regards Kazuma. "You're here early."

"I'm always here early. Besides, I could say the same for you." Kazuma smiles at him, always so happy that Kyo calls him "Dad" instead of "Master".

Kyo shrugs, picking up the letter again and storing it away into his bag.

"Is that letter from Tohru?"

Kyo looks at him again, surprise evident on his face. He looks like he wants to say, "How did you know?" but words are failing him.

"You're eyes said it all, Kyo." Kazuma chuckles. "I doubt a look like that if were anyone else."

Kyo blushes, he couldn't lie to his dad. "Yes, it was from her."

"When did you realize you loved her?"

Kyo blinks a moment, thinking back. "It was gradual. I feel like I had always felt something when I was around her. She made me smile and my heart race before I could really put into words that I was falling in love...part of me believed that I didn't deserve it.." Kyo sighs deeply as he talks.

Kazuma comes to sit down in front of Kyo. "When I came you visit you at that time before I had even come to the house, I was watching you with her. I had never seen you smile the way you had. It was so full of love, that smile.." Kazuma chuckles a bit.

Kyo blushes at his words, chuckling too. "Do you remember when I came to visit you with Tohru? How embarrassed I felt when she was talking about how I had cooked for her...that was something I rarely did."

"Because believe it or not, I think that was a way for you to express your feelings." Kazuma pulls himself into a standing position.

Kyo smiles again, getting up too. "Alright, enough about that. Let's you and I have a small match before the students get here."

Kazuma quirks his brow as he watches Kyo walk backward and get himself into a fighting stance. “Are you sure? I'm pretty strong."

"Oh, I'm sure. I've gotten stronger too." And with the help of Tohru's loving note to help fuel him, maybe he has a chance.

Kazuma smirks before getting into a fighting position himself. "You're on."


End file.
